


No Catch, Only Hold!

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slight OOCness xD, Teamwork, jealously?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are now working with their new team. But things don't seem to be going as smoothly as they seem.Three’s a crowd; five is just chaotic.





	No Catch, Only Hold!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a meme-y conversation. And eden's amazing [edit.](http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/178862901720/i-couldnt-resist-based-on-this-conversation)

The akumas were getting stronger…

And attacks were becoming more frequent, to the point where Ladybug had all but given up taking back the miraculouses from Rena Rouge, Carapace, and—yes—even Queen Bee. Paris was much safer with five heroes, even if there were still some issues to work through.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were so in sync and used to their dynamic that the addition of three newbies quickly began to throw off their usual natural way of things.

Three’s a crowd, five was just chaotic.

Not that they weren’t thankful for the help. But Ladybug had begun to get more and more irked by one thing in particular.

Chat Noir hadn’t really noticed, instead chalking it up to the stress of being a leader. He trusted his lady and had full faith in their team coming together to defeat Hawkmoth.

It wasn’t until about the third time that one of the newbies had caught him from being thrown halfway across the city (this time being Rena Rouge) that Ladybug’s irritation became very apparent.

She scowled, looking slightly confused and agitated at her own outstretched hands before huffing a sigh and crossing her empty arms around herself.

Chat Noir wondered if her reaction was disappointment and annoyance in him. No, he hadn’t been caught under another akuma’s control, but he couldn’t help but feel inadequate and useless—especially now with all the new heroes outshining him.

Speaking of which…

“Ladybug!” a shout rang out from behind them. Carapace stood, a broken pen crumbled under his boot. “The akuma!” he said, pointing to the sky at a black butterfly flapping its wings into the night.

Chat glanced back at Ladybug, puzzled as she paused, glancing between Carapace and the akuma and Chat Noir in Rena Rouge’s arms. Her lips pursed cutely before she seemed to shake herself out of whatever thoughts were troubling her, and gracefully unleashed her yo-yo, capturing the akuma with ease.

“Bye-bye little butterfly.” Ladybug waved after cleansing the akuma. Queen Bee landed by Rena and Chat’s side. With a quick smile, Ladybug turned back towards the group, smile slowly dropping before Chat reached out, fist at the ready even though his was still in Rena Rouge’s arms.

“Pound i—”

But before Chat Noir could even finish, he found himself cutoff as Ladybug breezed passed his outstretched hand, reaching instead to wrap an arm under his knees while her other arm went under his back, picking him out of Rena’s hold.

“Uh…Ladybug?” Chat Noir asked, voice slightly cracking to his utter embarrassment as Ladybug turned to face their new teammates.

Her arms shifted, bringing Chat Noir even closer in her hold. He blushed, blinking up at her with starstruck eyes like a damsel in the arms of their savior.

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee circled around them, somewhat confused.

“Good job guys!” Ladybug spoke, totally oblivious to everyone’s questioning stares. “That was amazing. Well done, Carapace! Rena that illusion was amazing! And Queen Bee that was such a great sweep of the leg!”

Their new teammates smiled, easily mystified and honoured by Ladybug’s compliments. Chat Noir shrunk in his place, easily noticing his lack of inclusion in her speech.

But Ladybug continued, bouncing him in her arms before glancing down in his direction.

“You too, Chaton! Without you we would have been sitting ducks!” and at that she squeezed him even closer, like a warm hug that caused Chat Noir to melt. “Well done team!”

The group cheered, nodding in agreement and sharing fist bumps all around.

“Now,” Ladybug continued, “there’s just one thing I need to let you guys know…”

Everyone glanced at Ladybug, waiting for her clarification.

“Okay,” Ladybug huffed a deep breath, “Chat Noir have been partners for a long time now. And we appreciate all you guys and your help. We’re so much closer to defeating Hawkmoth because of you and I can’t even begin to tell you all how important you all are to me.”

She jumped slightly as the beeping of her earrings rang out, quickly echoed by everyone else’s miraculouses beeping as well.

“Anyways!” she said, continuing on, voice reaching higher in pitch as she spoke faster and faster. “Chat Noir and I are able to handle ourselves, so don’t feel pressured to have to cover for us or anything! We have each other’s back!

“Okay…?” Queen Bee said as more of a question.

Rena Rouge turned to Carapace, whispering, “What does that mean?”

The turtle hero merely shrugged before turning to Ladybug. “Uh…yeah…” he began, “Ladydude—I MEAN!—Ladybug! Uhh…I’m not sure what you mean…”

“Yeah,” added Rena, “did we do something wrong?”

“Oh! Nonononononononoono!” sputtered their leader still holding Chat Noir in her arms, much to everyone’s confusion. “Not at all!”

“Okay...then…we good here?” Carapace asked, as his bracelet beeped off again.

“NO! I mean YES! I…I…” Ladybug paused, and everyone fell silent as they watched her struggle to find the right words, before finally, like a dam bursting, she said, “ICANCATCHCHATNOIR!”

Chat Noir’s mouth fell open.

“W-what!?” he whispered in awe.

“Uh…you can catch cat boy?” asked Rena Rouge, waiting for further explanation. “Okay?”

“Right!” Ladybug answered.

“And we can’t?” asked Queen Bee.

“Exactly!” Ladybug breathed out a sigh of relief.

The three heroes glanced at each other, all equally confused. Chat Noir however, was gone, long lost in the eyes of Ladybug and floating on Cloud Nine in her arms.

“So…” said Carapace, “say Chat Noir is falling from the sky…heading straight at me. I…I shouldn’t catch him?”

“Right! I will catch him!” Ladybug clarified, as if it made total sense.

“So, you can catch him…but we can’t?” Queen Bee asked.   

“Exactly!! It’s just...none of you can EVER HOLD KITTY! OKAY!?” Ladybug shouted looking almost protective over her partner. At the beeping of her earrings going off again, she reached for her yo-yo, holding Chat Noir in one arm and Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her shoulders instinctually in order to balance them out (even in his complete state of shock and glee).

“OKAY!” she continued, “NOW THAT THAT’S ALL CLEARED UP SEE YOU GUYS LATER!”

And at that Ladybug flew off into the night, Chat Noir waving at them with a smug face. Leaving Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee behind, stunned in total silence.

A stillness that lasted a beat before…

“I KNEW IT” shouted Rena, breaking the silence with delight.

“Knew what?” Queen Bee asked.

“Dude,” said Carapace, elbowing Queen Bee knowingly before wrapping an arm around Rena, “all of Paris knows.”

 

 


End file.
